Strange Revelations
by silverwynter
Summary: AU. Dreams are strange things...especially when five people have the same ones that involve Tom Riddle being good, and them all being friends in the muggle world!


"Fools! I am Lord Voldemort, no one can defeat me!" yelled Tom Riddle as the small band of heroes tried to attack him, but they were all trying in vain.

"We will defeat you!" Harry Potter tried to say before he and the rest of the people in the dungeons broke down coughing.

Ginny Weasely ran over to one of the walls and pulled down a hidden lever, which opened all the windows in the "dungeon" and let out all the smoke. Finally able to breathe, she said, "Draco, this is the last time we use that special effect! We don't want to make a trip to the hospital because we were incapacitated by fake smoke fumes in a play!"

"Ok, ok! I'll think of something else to use… How about green, dry ice?" asked Draco Malfoy while he thought up more ideas on how to make convincing smoke for that scene in the play.

"No, absolutely not! Dry ice has been proven to be extremely cold. There is no way we could put on a realistic play if we are all bundled in fur coats to keep warm," stated Hermoine Granger as she helped Ginny, Harry, and Tom put away props into a spare closet.

"How 'bout we just skip the smoke idea?" suggested Ronald Weasely in between bites of his lunch.

"Uh-uh, the smoke gives that scene its essential spookiness," said Tom right before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him off the set towards where the others were headed, to the park to eat their lunch.

Harry sighed happily as he collapsed onto a bench, "Man, I thought we would never finish that last part in the play. I can't wait to see how Draco will try and make those sticks into "wands" for the final performance next week, though I have doubts as to whether or not the smoke thing will actually work…"

"Hey! I'm working on it!" retorted Draco before returning back to thinking and mumbling different ideas to himself and rejecting them as well.

Ginny giggled slightly, "You don't have to come up with something right now, you know."

The others laughed when Draco ignored her and tried writing down his thoughts onto his hand with a dull pencil.

"Ugh, can't you at least try and enjoy lunch?" groaned Hermoine as she handed him a notebook and pen.

"Thanks! I won't be able to "enjoy lunch" until I can get this thing to work…" Draco eagerly took the offered items then moaned to himself, "Great… I already forgot what I wanted to write down…"

With that, everyone burst into fits of laughter…

Harry Potter jolted awake in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts, "What just happened? Why were we there? And more importantly how did Riddle get into my dream?!"

Turning slightly, he saw that Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny were staring at him from their seats positioned around his bed, "Err… What are you guys doing here?"

"From the look on your face and what you just said, I'm guessing that you had the same "dream" as we did," stated Hermoine.

"Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore what's going on…" Harry started to say.

Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and started dragging him out of his bed while Ginny exclaimed, "Great! I knew that you would agree!"

"Just let me get dressed before we go, okay?" asked Harry as he realized that the others were already changed into clothes other than their pajamas.

Ron turned around then said, "Right, we'll meet you down in the common room then."

Harry sighed and slipped into his school uniform before heading down the steps, "Now that makes the situation even weirder… Why did we all have the same dream?"

The group of four made their way out of the common room together and down the moving staircases to Professor Dumbledore's office. On the way, they ran into a furious Draco Malfoy who was ranting to them about how they must have put a spell on him to make him have a weird dream.

Right before everyone started to protest, Harry realized something and said, "So, you had the same dream as we did?"

Those words stopped the livid boy mid sentence in shock, he then said slowly, "Wait a second, you mean that you weren't behind that freaky dream of us being friends with Tom Riddle in the muggle world?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes and decided to add her thoughts to the strange conversation with their so-called arch enemy, "No, we all had that same dream and have decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. It would probably be best if you joined us."

"Hmph! Like I would join you pathetic muggle-loving excuses for witches and wizards!" remarked Draco scathingly.

Ron wanted to throttle the blonde for mocking them, but Harry stopped him by saying, "Hermoine's right, you should come with us to find out who did put us under a spell to dream the same thing I think it was a spell anyway. Something is not right about having the same dream occur the same night with five different people."

"Fine, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm going to find out that person behind all of this and get revenge…" grumbled Draco as he stomped away to Professor Dumbledore's office.


End file.
